Blight
Intro text coding by stardust Appearance A tall, thin dragon with a sharp jawline and a long tongue. His horns and curved and long, with pointy ears and somewhat sunken, small green eyes. His figure is a bit fat, with a couple pounds to lose. However, the day is nicely distributed with his muscle. His main scales are exactly like a HiveWings-but in several places, scales have been ripped from the root and unable to grow back-and he has no played underbelly. His teeth are sharp and white-he likes to keep them clean-and his blood is the normal red. His horns are a pale grey color. His facial scales are almost totally missing, but surrounded his eyes like a RainWing’s. The spikes that run down his back are longer. Blight’s colors are dull and muted due to his diet and such, but were once vibrant. His scales were a light white color, which could turn to other pastels in warm temperatures as his chromatophores became warm. (I headcanon that rainwings without color changing are whitish.) This could lead to shimmering displays of light rainbow colors. Across his scales, like someone splashed black paint, are patches of dark black from his HiveWing side. However, now without as much sun, Blight’s white scales have Dulled to a boring grey, barely able to change color. On his tail, he has a tiny barb, misformed and tiny. His tail cannot curl up either and is not prehensile. His wings are HiveWing-Esque and somewhat see-through. (I wanna add more layer, wip-) Personality Born with a faulty hypothalamus, Blight is always hungry. So hungry. It eats at him, and he will overeat to a gross point to get a small amount of ‘fullness’. Otherwise, Blight is a nice individual at surface level. He’s easygoing and kind, and wouldn’t hesitate to selflessly give up his spot to another. He has a large amount of sympathy and empathy. However, Blight is extremely prone to anger and rage fits when you beep him off enough. He’s quite sarcastic and snappy if someone does it to him first. Blight is awful at being smart and manipulative, preferring brute force tactics when push comes to shove. Since he sees weak dragjns as a food source, this works well. WARNING Hw doesn’t hesitate to rip into and eat living dragons. Blight will eat other dragons when he is driven to it-and sees them as larger chickens if they aren’t close to him, much in the way that you would eat a cow, but not your own pet cow. Due to the fact that he comes across as innocent and good, he’s rarely suspected. Blight is not completely mentally stable. He can jump from normal dragon to murderous maniac in seconds. TRIGGER WARNING Blight normally has good intentions. He rather likes pleasing those that are close to him. He sees the world as his and his friend’s enemy and it as a cruel force that cares about no one. He struggles with a bit of depression, but masks it with anger. He doesn’t see his actions as ‘right’ or ‘wrong’. Blight doesn’t care enough to be right or wrong. He just doesn’t care about how he is. Abilities text History warning Born to two prosperous dragons. Normal family life, but his father caught him eating a homeless SkyWing (he had always been a maniac eater) and immediately was terrified by his own son. His mother decided that they would send him to a psych ward. They determined that he had a bad hypothalamus, but that couldn’t help the problem. He broke out when he was 15 (hy) and fled to Nightcry, lurking in the shadows. He tried his best not to eat people but..he didn’t have a job and he was so hungry..and soon it became a bad habit. Blight started to rationalize the hunger. eating people. and soon..it became normal. He didn’t question it. And so there he stays. He has a bunch of odd jobs. Relationships text Trivia -has a constant tremor )low blood sugar) -loves rain -tbh doesn’t stay in Nightcry much and likes to randomly drop in on the other meetings. -unflinchingly loyal to his team -wants to be the best leader there was -idolizes Taurus. Gallery Blankicon.png Blankicon.png Blankicon.png Name: Blight Tribe(s): Hive-RainWing Gender: Male Occupation: Robber, thief, serial murderer Rank (leader or dragonet): Leader Representing tribe: leader? I guess..Hive? Winglet: Hellstorm Criminal offence(s): murder, battery, assault, cannabalism, drug possession. Breaking and entering, robbery. Reason to join the NWs: Just wants to get a bit of protection. He also wants to help dragons, oddly. Appearance: A tall, thin dragon with a sharp jawline and a long tongue. His horns and curved and long, with pointy ears and somewhat sunken, small green eyes. His figure is a bit fat, with a couple pounds to lose. However, the day is nicely distributed with his muscle. His main scales are exactly like a HiveWings-but in several places, scales have been ripped from the root and unable to grow back-and he has no played underbelly. His teeth are sharp and white-he likes to keep them clean-and his blood is the normal red. His horns are a pale grey color. His facial scales are almost totally missing, but surrounded his eyes like a RainWing’s. The spikes that run down his back are longer. Blight’s colors are dull and muted due to his diet and such, but were once vibrant. His scales were a light white color, which could turn to other pastels in warm temperatures as his chromatophores became warm. (I headcanon that rainwings without color changing are whitish.) This could lead to shimmering displays of light rainbow colors. Across his scales, like someone splashed black paint, are patches of dark black from his HiveWing side. However, now without as much sun, Blight’s white scales have Dulled to a boring grey, barely able to change color. On his tail, he has a tiny barb, misformed and tiny. His tail cannot curl up either and is not prehensile. His wings are HiveWing-Esque and somewhat see-through. (I wanna add more layer, wip-) Personality: Born with a faulty hypothalamus, Blight is always hungry. So hungry. It eats at him, and he will overeat to a gross point to get a small amount of ‘fullness’. Otherwise, Blight is a nice individual at surface level. He’s easygoing and kind, and wouldn’t hesitate to selflessly give up his spot to another. He has a large amount of sympathy and empathy. However, Blight is extremely prone to anger and rage fits when you beep him off enough. He’s quite sarcastic and snappy if someone does it to him first. Blight is awful at being smart and manipulative, preferring brute force tactics when push comes to shove. Since he sees weak dragjns as a food source, this works well. WARNING Hw doesn’t hesitate to rip into and eat living dragons. Blight will eat other dragons when he is driven to it-and sees them as larger chickens if they aren’t close to him, much in the way that you would eat a cow, but not your own pet cow. Due to the fact that he comes across as innocent and good, he’s rarely suspected. Blight is not completely mentally stable. He can jump from normal dragon to murderous maniac in seconds. TRIGGER WARNING Blight normally has good intentions. He rather likes pleasing those that are close to him. He sees the world as his and his friend’s enemy and it as a cruel force that cares about no one. He struggles with a bit of depression, but masks it with anger. He doesn’t see his actions as ‘right’ or ‘wrong’. Blight doesn’t care enough to be right or wrong. He just doesn’t care about how he is. Brief backstory: warning Born to two prosperous dragons. Normal family life, but his father caught him eating a homeless SkyWing (he had always been a maniac eater) and immediately was terrified by his own son. His mother decided that they would send him to a psych ward. They determined that he had a bad hypothalamus, but that couldn’t help the problem. He broke out when he was 15 (hy) and fled to Nightcry, lurking in the shadows. He tried his best not to eat people but..he didn’t have a job and he was so hungry..and soon it became a bad habit. Blight started to rationalize the hunger. eating people. and soon..it became normal. He didn’t question it. And so there he stays. He has a bunch of odd jobs. Weapon(s) and or specialties in combat: His own talons and a knife, or other small sharp things. Other: Cisco. Category:HiveWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SaltyShaker)